The present invention relates to a ball delivering-and catching device with which a user may catch a ball delivered by the same device by holding a handle portion of the device and applying force upward to roll a ball thereon through a curvy portion of the device so that the ball moves along a parabolic path and falls into a basket on the device.
Presently, a ball-bouncing-out-and-back means is commercially available. A ball or the like is tied with a elastic string to a striking means, the ball bounces out when it is striken by the striking means and bounces back toward the player due to the pull by the elastic string. With this means, an individual player alone may continuously strike the ball back and forth while enjoying the exercise excitingly. Usually, a player needs larger space and even specific place suitable to play with such means. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to develop a ball-delivering-and-catching device which may be readily and conveniently used by a player at any time and any place to get a lot of funs.